Talk:Sesame Street Treasury (album)
Hey, Kyle! I'm really interested to know more about this set, since I've never heard about it before. Can you tell me what the individual album names and catalog numbers are? I'm curious if they just renumbered some old stuff, or if they created 5 new LP's that are unique to this release. Either way, I'd also like to build a track listing and then cross-reference everything to the song pages. Thanks for your help! It's always cool to find new Sesame Street records! -- Ken (talk) 23:00, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken. Thanks for cheaking out this. I do know that the whole "Alphabet Album" is on all five of the records. Meaning that there mixed in with other albums that are all mixed in with each other. Other then it being released of older albums it a mix of them. I don't know if all the albums are all on here. Meaning that some of the songs might be on these records and some of the songs might not be. But i'll get all the info on all the songs put up on the page. -- Kyle (talk) 09:33, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Kyle, it sounds like your information is based on memory. Do you own this set to verify these additions? —Scott (talk) 02:34, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::Scott, i do have the set. If it sounded like it's from memory then sorry. I have it and jus thaven't had time to get them ready. That is what i'm about to do. You'll see what i mean when i get list done. -- Kyle (talk) 03:23, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::That's fantastic, Kyle. Thanks for clarifying. —Scott (talk) 20:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Hey, Kyle! I noticed that a lot of the songs seem to have slightly different titles than how they're shown on other releases, and they were showing up as red links. What I did for now is to change them to what they "should" be, so I can tell them apart from songs that really do have red links. When you have some time, can you go through them and compare them to what shows on the page? What I want to do is eventually put how they are shown on this set, and then make them redirect to the correct titles. That way, if somebody comes here, and tries to search for a song title from this set, it will go to the right page. Does that make sense? Thanks for putting up all 60 songs! I know that's a lot of typing! -- Ken (talk) 06:42, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey Ken! Didn't know if you already did that because it seems like you've already corrected what i did wrong. Or would you mind explaining what you mean? -- Kyle (talk) 03:22, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Well, some of the "Alphabet Album" songs had the letter at the end of the title, instead of the front, and they didn't agree with the other albums, so it showed up as red. And there were other things, like "Feelin' Good Feelin' Bad", where one version had the slash and apostrophe, and the other one didn't. So I went through and made the songs match the other records. So now, all of the red linked songs that show up actually mean that there's not a song page yet. So I was wondering if you could go through the set and see which songs have a different title than what's on this page now. If they do, can you please tell me on my talk page? I'll keep them there, until I can redo the page. What I want to do is actually show them as they are on the label, and then make them redirect to the right song pages. You can do this too, if you want to. (I just didn't want you to have to keep typing the same songs again!) Hope this made sense. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:42, 5 April 2007 (UTC)